danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ikue Dōgami
|fates= |status=Alive |affiliation = Future Foundation 6th Division's Special Case Bureau |manga debut = Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer }} Ikue Dōgami (堂上 幾絵) is a supporting character of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spinoff manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Ikue is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division’s Special Case Bureau. She works as one of the Special Case Bureau's Section Chiefs. Her alternative title is Hairpin Demon (かんざし鬼) due to her serious personality and stern look. Appearance Ikue is a slender woman who always has a serious and professional look to her. She has black hair which she keeps held up in a bun using hair pins and has yellow eyes. She wears glasses and dresses in a black jacket and white dress shirt. Personality Ikue's serious personality and stern look has earned her the nickname "Hairpin Demon". She is shown to be very professional and aware of the graphic and disturbing nature of her job, but also believes that solving these crimes provides hope to the world. She also seems to care about her employees, as she didn't hesitate to attack Shuji who tried to kill Misaki Asano, one of her investigators, and she prevent her from fall, even if her death would save plenty of people. Ikue is strict, because in the last resort, she raised her gun on Misaki to stop the explosions, even if she's her precious employee. History .}} Special Crime Investigation Unit :Main article: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - Chapter 1 Previously an armed officer, Ikue later became the Chief of Special Crime Investigation Unit. In this capacity, she oversaw abnormal and grotesque cases, and assigned them to the special agents beneath her. She earned the nickname "The Hairpin Demon" based on her stern demeanour and the two long hairpins she wore in her hair. Ikue helped to introduce Misaki Asano, a new recruit to the division, with her role as an investigator within the department, though Ikue was sceptical that Misaki had what it took to deal with the extreme cases of the SCIU. Ikue partnered Misaki with Takumi Hijirihara, and assigned them their first case acting as security for Momomichi Ito. After Misaki came to Ikue, struggling to deal with Takumi's quirks, Ikue explained to Misaki that Takumi was a survivor of the Giboura Massacre, which led to his strange behavior and strong feelings about murder. Takumi later murdered Momomichi Ito, and left a letter behind for Ikue and the SCIU from his alter ego, Killer Killer. Symbiotic Hospital :Main article: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer - Chapter 2 Ikue assigned Takumi and Misaki to investigate the murder of a young woman, Hana Niyama, at Ongō Hospital. Ikue is later shown investigating Hana's murder, but is unable to find any information on Rei Shimizu, a suspect in the case, because Takumi had previously deleted it. While talking to Takumi, Ikue notices that Misaki and Mekuru Katsuragi are missing, and wonders where they could have gone. Chapter 7 - Pre-Wedding Mystery Tour Chapter 8 - Beginning of Killer Killer Ikue is briefly seen at the end of the chapter, calling Takumi in a state of emergency, claiming that "Mukuro Ikusaba broke out". Chapter 10 - Killer Killer Killer When Shūji Fujigawa attempts to mortally wound Misaki by piercing her in the back, Ikue shows up alongside Juzo Sakakura, Ruruka Ando, and Sonosuke Izayoi in order to stop the chaos. She scolds Shūji for trying to harm a member of the Future Foundation. Ikue, using her two long needles as a weapon, managed to corner Shūji with Juzo and Sonosuke's help. Suddenly, Shūji detonates a bomb and makes a quick, unseen escape. Whilst doing so, it seems that he managed to slip a shiny, metallic collar onto Misaki's neck. Chapter 11 - My Buddy is You Chapter 12 - To Each Their Own Murder Intent Chapter 13 - Killer Killer is Dead Chapter 14 - Killer Killer Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Takumi is one of Ikue's investigators. She knows many things about him others don't, and keeps many secrets about him. She is aware of his past, and states he cares about murders more than any of her employees. When she found out that Takumi is Killer Killer, her opinion about him didn't change at all. She also said at the end how "cute paper" chose Killer Killer to write a letter. Misaki Asano Misaki is one of Ikue's investigators. Ikue seems to show slight concern for her as shown by the fact that Ikue worries the murders they solve would be too brutal for her. The two seem to get along well. Mekuru Katsuragi Mekuru is one of Ikue's investigators. Ikue seems to recognize Mekuru's talent and is not phased by it, she appears to know that Mekuru and Takumi have a relationship closer than co-workers. Mekuru seems to trust Ikue, as she went with her to the place where Shuji was hiding and she didn't lever her decision about killing Misaki. Shūji Fujigawa Ikue appears to have a distaste for Shūji after he attempted to murder Misaki, a fellow member of the Future Foundation. Quotes * "As you were informed. Here at the Special Incidents Investigation Department...We are in charge of incidents deemed too abnormal or bizarre. Specifically mass murder...Jigsaw murder...Lust murder...cannibalism etc. Simply put, we specialize in gore." * "Recruiting newcomers is such a pain. You better survive." (to Misaki Asano) * "A murderer that kills murderers... As always, what a cute paper." (about letter from Killer Killer) * "You'll pay for what you did to the subordinates." (to Shuji Fujigawa) Trivia * The kanji for Ikue's last name (堂上) can translate as "Hall Above" - possible referencing her job description being higher up then her investigators. Navigation ru:Икуэ Догами pl:Ikue Dogami Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Alive Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female